


Late night thoughts

by MopeyZim



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Depressed Zim (Invader Zim), Depression, Sad Zim (Invader Zim), Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MopeyZim/pseuds/MopeyZim
Summary: Zim has some thoughts about life while being out late at night again
Kudos: 13





	Late night thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [electrogummies on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=electrogummies+on+tumblr).



> (So this was a a prompt given to me by a friend on Tumblr, Electrogummies. well one prompt, I have two more prompts to make. I'm just gonna post one shots here as well until I'm confident enough to make a fanfiction on here.)  
> (I'm not the best writer either, I do have some issues and I'm a little illiterate, but I'm still going to post things... Even if they are shit)

Zim hugged himself, shivering against the cold salty air as he stared down the cliff face as the ocean below. The waves tossing and rolling under a slate gray sky. He wondered why he even bothered anymore. Why he stayed on the miserable Earth. He had a ship...he could leave...why didn't he? Why didn't he just... Go? Nobody on this planet would miss him... 

But then again... It wasn't like he could go back to Irk either.... The Tallests hated him... Everyone on that planet hated him... If he went back... He could be deactivated.... although... It seemed like that would be fine.. for a moment.... Death didn't seem to be so terrible.... 

The tiny Irken shook his head and looked back down at the water below him... He knew he couldn't think such horrible things.... But... It seemed so common now... For him to think... To wonder what would happen if he disappeared...

If he disappeared.... Dib would be happy that the Earth was safe from the tiny green menace... The children at Skool would have one less "annoying student" to deal with... Tak could be an invader and take Earth... or Actually live among humans and do a better job of blending in then him... And all of Irk would be happier..... Everyone would be happier... 

Zim trembled and tightened his hands into fists... They would all love that... They would probably celebrate... Probably be glad to be rid of him... It would make them so happy..... 

_And why on IRK would I do ANYTHING to make THEM happy?!_

Zim growled and kicked a rock down the cliffside, watching it roll into the water.... It was so easy to jump down there and end it all... End his sadness... End his anger.... Everything would end.... 

But no.. he couldn't let them win... He couldn't do what they wanted him to do.... Not yet at least.... Not yet....

He kicked another rock down the side of the cliff and turned himself around, headed back to his base, knowing he would walk in to find a mess of waffles and soap all over the kitchen... But right now, that would be the best thing for him to come home too

**Author's Note:**

> (sssoooooo here it is, my first one shot. Hopefully I'll get better as I make more. Advice is appreciated)


End file.
